Lone Wolf
by Yuki1423
Summary: Mizuko is an independent missing-nin who's rebellious and wild. The Akatsuki try to recruit her, but she refuses. But later, will meeting a certain someone cause her to change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

I run out from the flaming building. 'Is it that bad to have a missing-nin break into your house and steal lunch?' I think. 'I mean, traitors have to eat too!' It's the third time I've been caught 'picking up' some food, and it's so annoying escaping. 'Can't they just walk away so I don't have to destroy the place? But I guess people are just like that.'

I slow my pace as I get near the forest. I walk between the trees, keeping my guard up. I sigh in relief as I see my little hut, and enter it. I smile and add the food I stole to my supplies, and quickly scarf down a can of noodles. Exhausted, I curl up on a pile of blankets on the ground and fall asleep.

After what only seems like a few minutes later, I'm awakened by a voice. "Do you think she's awake yet?"

I leap up and instantly pull out my katana.

"We're not going to kill you... yet." one of them says.

I quickly rub my sleep bleared eyes and glare at whoever woke me up. It's the Akatsuki. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here." I hiss, completely awake now.

Their leader, Pein, steps forward. "We need a new member, so we've come to ask you to join. We've heard that you're quite a strong ninja."

I grip the katana tighter. "No. I enjoy my freedom, and I do not plan for it to be taken from me. Get out. Now." I say darkly.

His eyes widen. "You're… refusing?" he says in a shocked voice. "Why?"

I take a deep breath, trying to calm my short temper. "I've already said it. No. Don't make me say it a third time. Now leave me alone, or I'll show you how good I am with this katana."

To my surprise, they all leave. But I don't trust them. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I whisper. A clone appears and goes outside. I stiffen, ready for it to be ambushed. But nothing happens. 'Could they be actually telling the truth?' I think. I make a few more clones and send them to check the vicinity for enemies. I wait for a while, and then look out the window. The clones are unharmed, and have found no one.

I carefully step out, and just to be safe, I throw shuriken into the bushes. I then hear a cry of, "Ow!"

I freeze and watch as a ninja with an animal mask steps out of the bush, shuriken in their shoulder. "Finally you come out. I've been waiting all day." they say. They makes a lot of hand signs and blow out a stream of fire.

'An ANBU hunter-nin?' I think.

I'm suddenly overcome by a flashback. "Mizuko, are you ready for your first mission as a hunter-nin?"

I nod, confident in my abilities.

"We've become aware of a missing-nin causing a lot of trouble, so we want you to get rid of them."

I grimace a bit. 'I don't know if I can do this... Mentally speaking, of course.' I think. But of course, I nod silently and leave.

I locate the missing-nin and ambush them. 'What have I done?' I think, horrified as I stare at them lying on the ground, dead. The world spins around as I stand there, frozen in place. I shake my head, hard and erase all emotion from my mind. 'Next mission,' I think. 'I will not be this weak. I must train myself to be unfeeling and emotionless if I am to remain sane.'

The scene changes and I'm trapped in another flashback. "Mizuko, where are you going?"

I spin around and look at the person behind me. "Mother, don't try to prevent me leaving. I'm going, and I'm not coming back." I growl.

I realize she's crying. "Mizuko, what have you done?" she sobs.

I smile sadly. "Mother, I left everything behind, abandoned all my friends, and severed all links to my past, for ANBU. I became a hunter-nin because I believed it was right. I believed so much in ANBU. I changed who I was for ANBU. I'll never have a clear conscience again! I feel guilty all the time for what I do for ANBU. And then… when I failed a mission because of that guilt they removed me from ANBU! I've always had a short temper. And I've been full of hate and resentment for a long time. And that was the last straw. So I showed the ANBU officer who was strongest. And now that I'm done that, I have to go now." I turn away and run, disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I jerk out of my flashback and see that the fire is heading straight for me. But I'm frozen in place from what has flashed through my mind. So I stand there, helpless, as death itself hurtles towards me. I close my eyes and brace myself for the searing heat, the overwhelming pain.

But nothing happens. I open my eyes and find that I'm on a giant clay bird. I sit up, alarmed, and see the Akatsuki again. I look down and find that we're already off the ground. "Let me down!" I scream at them.

"We just saved your life, you know." Pein says.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I know, now let me down." I say.

"That hunter-nin just attacked you. And many more will. If you join Akatsuki, you won't be attacked as much."

I give my best death glare and growl, "No, I do not want to join Akatsuki. So just leave me alone!"

He looks mildly annoyed. "We just saved your life. We can just as easily kill you."

I sneer at them. "Just try me. I'll take five of you with me. I'm still armed you know, and my aim is even better at close range."

Pein smiles. "Not combat. We can just make you fall off the bird."

I pale as I sneak a quick glance at the ground. We're as high up as a thirty story building, so I reluctantly give up. "Fine, I'll join Akatsuki. But only for a month. Then I can leave." I say.

He nods and I'm angry, so angry at myself for letting myself be saved by Akatsuki. I stay silent for the rest of the flight, making sure not to look down. At last, we land, and I have to stop myself from sobbing in relief. As I walk into Akatsuki's base, I make note of my surroundings. I memorize which floorboard creaks when stepped on and which door swings open loudly. I have to, if I am to escape tonight. I regard the members, noting which ones seem the most dangerous, while listening to Pein.

"Mizuko, we'll pair you with Deidara, since Sasori has recently died." he says.

My partner walks over. They seem relatively friendly enough, so I decide to ask them a very important question, which no doubt has been asked many times. "Are you a guy or a girl?"

They look indignant. "I'm a guy, un! Why does everyone ask me that, un?"

Everyone smiles slightly. "Maybe it's because you look so much like a girl." I say calmly. "Your hair is longer than mine!"

Now everyone is snickering. I smirk. I've always been good at making jokes at others expenses. The only one who isn't laughing is Deidara.

"I'll kill you!" he yells as he pulls out some clay. He makes a clay bird, which he throws at me. I duck and it hits Pein. Deidara pales and I smirk at him.

"Looks like someone's in trouble." I whisper.

"Shut up!" he whispers back. I glance at Pein, who's begun to shake with anger. "See you!" I whisper as I quickly skip out of the room.

I find Deidara and my room and get ready to play a prank on him. Why? Because I want to, of course. And also, I've had no one to prank since I left the village. I check the dressers and pull out all of his clothes, then get some fabric from my supply bag. I painstakingly sow frills onto everything. Then I rummage in my bag and find some makeup back from the days when I cared about my appearance. I put it in my pocket and smile. I turn around and see Konan dragging an unconscious Deidara back.

"Did Pein beat him up?" I ask.

She giggles. "No, he fainted!"

I laugh. 'These Akatsuki members are actually pretty nice!' I think. 'They laugh at my jokes and talk to me! I haven't known anyone like this since I left Konoha. Maybe being in Akatsuki is really-' I shake my head. 'No. I have to leave.' I remind myself.

But I still have a prank to play. I carefully apply makeup to Deidara's face and pull out his ponytail holder. I then go tell the other members to go to the main room. Then I wake Deidara up and tell him to go as well. When he walks in, everyone starts laughing.

"What, un?" he says, confused. Laughing, I hand him a mirror. He stares at his reflection for three seconds, then gets really, really, mad. He throws a clay bird at me and hits... Pein.


End file.
